


Taken From Time And Space

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Heartbreak, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eon's henchmen are Bens from other dimensions. In one of those dimensions Ben and Rook are not just partners, but a couple. A happy couple that gets brutally ripped apart by Eon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Ch1: Taken.

Where things had gone wrong, he did not know, it all happened so fast. One moment he and Ben had been fighting Eon. He and his beloved who was in his Crash Hopper form, were at the upper hand. The fight would be over soon.

Then everything changed and before he realized what was happening four of Eon's henchmen appeared behind him and pinned Rook to the ground.

As if it had been waiting for just the  _wrong_  moment Ben's omnitrix timed out.

"Rook!" Ben cried trying to rush to his fiancé's side only to have more of Eon's minions block his way.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Ben glared at Eon. He still didn't know who the man in purple armor was. The guy had only attacked him a few times before, which were over a year ago, and Eon had left abruptly during the fight. "Leave Rook out of this, Eon!" Ben cried. "This is between you and me! He's got nothing to do with this!"

Eon smirked showing of teeth that were surprisingly sharp. "On the contrary," the time-traveler drawled his tone mocking. "in this world,  _he_  has everything to do with it." He eyed Ben, a look of disgust on his face. "It's kind of amusing that all my weakling forms have similar weaknesses."

"Ben!" Rook cried, worried for his beloved.

The villain snorted before looking at Ben and meeting his eyes, when he spoke next he sounded like he was giving advice, or at least something Eon viewed as advice. "Caring- Loving, makes us weak Ben. Weak for..."

He didn't finish.

But his point was made when one of the henchmen that had been holding Rook suddenly fired its' weapon at Rook. Upon being hit by the purple ray the Revonnahgander started convulsing violently.

"NO!" Ben cried out, once again trying to reach his fiancé. Again his path was blocked.

If he thought this was bad.

Then nothing could have prepared him for when Rook's body suddenly stilled.

Fearing the worst Ben tried to run to his lover, but stopped when the masked minion that had fired its' weapon at Rook changed the weapon's setting and again aimed it at Rook.

"He's only stunned Ben"

Upon hearing Eon's voice Ben quickly whirled around. The omnitrix was still timed out, but he would fight! He'd been fighting bad aliens since he was a kid... there had to be something he could do now.

After hurting Rook there was no way Ben was going to let Eon go.

But he couldn't- No! He wouldn't and could never risk Rook.

"No more games, Eon!" The teenager cried. "Just tell me what you want?"

Eon smirked. "That's very simple Ben." He said slowly walking closer to Ben, who didn't try to move away in fear of Eon ordering his minion to kill Rook. "What I want, is  _you_."

Ben's eyes grew and he just stared at Eon dumbly.

He and Rook had fought Eon a couple of times now and never had the mysterious time traveler fallen into the classic villain cliché and told them what he wanted. Not until now.

"What?"

"I want you to surrender yourself to me."

Surrender... Ben had never surrendered. Not to Vilgax, not to Malware and not Agregor. The only time he had ever surrendered had been against the incursians, and even then he had somehow found a way to fight them and save earth.

Maybe he could do something like that again?

Go with Eon and try to stop him from the inside out.

But to do that he had to...

Ben glanced at Rook and made his decision.

"Fine, but-"

"You are in no position to make demands." Eon harshly cut him off.

"I want to say goodbye." Ben demanded as if Eon hadn't spoken at all.

Eon considered it and clearly he no longer believed Ben had a chance of turning things around for himself. "Fine."

The masked men holding Rook down didn't move, but the ones blocking Ben's way stepped aside.

Shoulders sinking the wielder of the omnitrix walked over to Rook and knelt down in front of him. Ben would never admit how his hands shook as he gently shifted Rook so he was laying with his head in Ben's lap.

"I'm sorry Fuzzball." Ben whispered carefully running his fingers over the markings on Rook's face. "I'm so sorry... I guess, I won't be around for a while, but... We'll be back to making wedding plans in no time" Ben failed at trying to sound like his usual cocky self. "I-I love you." His voice broke and Ben closed his eyes as he kissed Rook's forehead.

Ben got up, and turned to Eon and was about to tell the time traveler that he was ready when Eon suddenly fired a purple ray at him from an odd staff that Ben hadn't noticed before.

Ben clenched his eyes shut expecting pain.

When the pain didn't come Ben opened his eyes and glared at the purple clad man. "Dude what the hell?!" Ben demanded.

Or at least he tried to, but his mouth didn't obey him.

Eon turned around. "Come," he said. "We've already spent too much time here."

To his horror Ben -along with all the other masked minions- started following Eon.

Having your body do things without your consent... Being a passenger inside your own body was terrifying.

As they walked to an alley Ben caught a glimpse of himself through the window of a parked car. His insides turned cold when he saw himself dressed in the same clothes all of Eons goons wore.

No not goons -If those others were like him- other Bens from other dimensions- Slaves.

**-Ben-10-**

Less than ten minutes after Ben and Eon disappeared Rook woke up.

 


	2. Numb

If Ben thought not being able to talk when you wanted to, or have your body walk and follow orders without his consent had been terrifying, then it only showed how truly unprepared he had been for the years to come.

But then again, nothing could ever prepare you for being a prisoner in your own body.

Ben wasn't sure how long it had been since the day Eon had somehow taken control over him. It could be weeks, maybe months or even years. Time was a meaningless thing for Eon. Sometimes he'd let his slaves guard things: rooms, treasures, weapons ect. Guard them for weeks or months, other times Eon had them jump from the future to the past or from dimension to dimension.

Ben could do nothing but follow Eon's orders. He had fought for control over his body so many times. He hadn't given up, but in the end he couldn't even move his pinky.

If Eon told him to attack then his body attacked, if Eon told him to guard then that's what he'd do and worst, if Eon told him to kill...

Then his body would.

All the while the real Ben screamed on the inside.

It wasn't ordinary bystanders that he had to attack either. The people Eon was after were him.

Alternate versions of himself. Ben had fought so many versions of himself, so many other hims. Younger hims, older hims, hims that never had gotten the omnitrix, hims that had gotten the omnitrix too late, hims that were anidotes, hims that were actually shes...

He and the other slaves had fought them. Ended some of them and others Eon had wanted for his army of slaves.

Technically Ben had watched himself fail and die so many times. Not just him but also alternate versions of his family, his grandfather and cousin Gwen. His good friend Kevin and sometimes even people he was only acquainted with in his own dimension like Argit, Julie, Esther and even Jimmy.

He watched them lose.

He'd watched himself murder, beat and torture.

But there was one person from his life he hadn't encountered an alternate version of. And for that he was somewhat grateful.

Perhaps the other slaves had seen those alternates...

Ben did  _not_  want to think about that.

But thinking was all he had left.

Even if Ben couldn't move an inch -not even his eyes- out of his own free-will, that didn't mean he didn't feel. He felt it when he was kicked and punched. Felt it when he was burnt or shot at.

He felt hunger and pain, but couldn't do anything about it. Ben knew it was like that for the other slaves to.

Obviously Eon couldn't go years on of fighting without losing some of his henchmen. Ben wasn't sure what happened to those slaves. He had seen some disappear after they'd been hit with a fatal blow or when fatally injured. Ben didn't know where they disappeared to.

But he  _envied_  them.

It had been so long and Ben didn't think he could hold on for much longer.

He had watched Gwen's spells fail too many times. Heard Kevin's pained cries far too often. He had seen the light leave his grandfather's eyes so many times. More times than Ben could handle.

And when Gwen sobbed and Kevin cried,

Ben broke.

They'd been slaughtered.

By other slaves.

By  _him_.

He couldn't cry for them.

He couldn't even close his eyes!

All he could do was scream and cry inside his head and beg for his body to stop. Beg Eon to suddenly become sane and put a stop to all this.

Which of course never happened.

And no one ever heard inner cries of the masked slave.

So slowly Ben started to give up.

Started to lose himself and he became numb to the world...

**-Ben-10-**

More years had passed and nothing had changed. The pain had become too much and Ben had given up. Neither the pain in his heart nor the damage to his body were things he acknowledged anymore.

Another fight...

Ben didn't actually look anymore. He barely thought of anything anymore. This was just another dimension. Another him that would be forced into slavery. A new member to Eon ever growing army.

His body was fighting another Kevin along with four other slaves. It took a while, but they knocked Kevin out cold and Eon ordered them to go assist the other slaves in defeating another one of this dimension's Ben's friends.

And that's what his body did. Attack the target.

"Cease your attacks at once!"

Deep inside his mind Ben stirred upon hearing that voice, a voice hadn't in so, so long.

Immediately Ben tried going back to his numbness, he had given up on consciousness and awareness long ago.

It hurt too bad and he wanted no part in it!

But that voice!

That voice!

He wanted it! Needed it- No! He needed  _him_. But Ben couldn't... That voice!

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Rook Blonko, magister Tennyson send me."_

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_"Call me Ben, dude."_

_He received a bright smile in return._

_"Alright Ben-dude."_

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_They were in the Proto-truck. A day ago Ben had let himself be bait so they could find Khyber. The plan had worked perfectly. Ben got captured and led Rook straight to the huntsman._

_Other than the fact that Khyber had gotten away there was another problem. Their fake argument had gone too far._

_And neither of the two stubborn men wanted to address the problem. That left them in an awkward painful silence in the truck._

_Finally Ben couldn't take it anymore. He sighed. "Look, okay man. I'm sorry about what I said the other day." Ben apologized, his shoulders slumped. "I know I've been a bigger jerk than usual and I-"_

_"I was at fault also, I should not have-"_

_"Dude, let me finish." Ben protested suddenly sounding tired. The famous teen took a deep breath. "The thing is... I like you." Unable to look Rook in the eye during this confession Ben looked down. "More than how you like friend and I... It freaked me out I guess. I mean I've never liked a guy before and we're not even the same species so I have no idea how this supposed to work and-"_

_Ben fell silent when he felt something soft and warm on his hand._

_Looking up Ben was confused by the deep caring look on his partner's face._

_"Why do you think it pained me so much when you acted so unlike yourself?" Rook questioned stroking circles on Ben's hand with his thumb. "You mean a lot to me to Ben. More than I thought I was ready to admit."_

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_Ben and Rook had been going out for two weeks and were spending time together at Mr. Smoothies. "You were right Thy-mac." Rook commented taking a sip from his blueberry banana smoothie. "This new flavor was definitely worth it."_

_Ben made a noise while taking a sip from his own smoothie. "What does that mean?"_

_"What does what mean?"_

_"Thy-mac." Ben said face scrunching up as he tried, the to him, foreign word. "You've been calling me that for a while now and I still have no idea what it means."_

_Rook had a far away look on his face trying to find the right words to explain the term. "Thy-mac is a Revonnahgander term," He started by stating the obvious._

_"I do not believe humans have a word that means the same. You could say Thy-mac means beloved, but that does not do the term justice. Thy-mac means 'who is treasured most', holder of my heart, soulmate and-"_

_"You." Ben cut him off._

_Rook paused looking at his boyfriend a grin spreading across his face._

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_Ben stared at the small carefully wrapped gift. "What is it?" He asked, grinning as he looked at the man he had been dating for over a year._

_"Just open it Thy-mac." Rook said a somewhat nervous smile on his face._

_Not understanding what his boyfriend was so worked up about, Ben opened the small blue box gasping when he saw what was inside of it._

_Inside the box was beautiful handcrafted sea-green metal band. Instantly Ben knew what it was. He had seen couples were similar bands like this one when he'd visited Revonnah. But it wasn't just a beautiful piece of jewelry one wears around your upper arm, it also stood for something else..._

_Eyes wide Ben looked up, his eyes widened further when he saw Rook was on his knee in front of him._

_"Fuzzball?"_

_"I am combining both human and Revonnahgander tradition." Rook replied a small nervous smile on his face, it faltered slightly. "Am I not doing it properly?"_

_"Er- No, no it's great, go on." Ben said unsure how he'd managed to find his voice. He and Rook had been dating for over a year now, and already they had been so much together. If this was truly what he expected it to be, then Ben already knew his answer._

_He'd always known his answer._

_"Ben, bearer of my love. My Thy-mac, would you give me the greatest honour of all and marry me?" Rook still looked a little nervous, but more than that. He looked happy._

_Ben's eyes were moist, but he wasn't crying. Of course he wasn't. He was the Ben Tennyson, Savior of the universe. He didn't do crying! Rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm Ben sank to his knees._

_For a moment Rook was worried that he was about to be rejected, but that worry flew out of the window when Ben tackled him in a hug and pressed his lips against his._

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_And..._

_"I'm sorry fuzzball." Ben whispered carefully running his fingers over the markings on Rook's face. "I'm so sorry... I guess, I won't be around for a while, but... We'll be back to making wedding plans in no time" Ben failed at trying to sound like his usual cocky self. "I-I love you." His voice broke and Ben closed his eyes as he kissed Rook's forehead._

**-Ben-10-**

For the first time in years Ben was pushed into full awareness. Awareness that was previously unwanted. But now, Ben was thinking more clearly than he had in years.

Rook was here!

Ben knew it wasn't his Rook, this wasn't his dimension.

B-b-but Rook!

This fight would end like all the others. And Rook would...

NO!

Ben refused to let it happen. He couldn't let it happen! No more!

He had to fight for control! Try again! Fight so his body would finally stop fighting.

The other slaves were already surrounding Rook. This scene was so painfully familiar. Ben just wished all of it,

would just,

STOP!

It was then that Ben realized it. He had stopped. He was standing still in the middle of the battlefield. If he could Ben would have laughed or cried. For the first time in years Ben's body was doing something because Ben wanted it to do something. It wasn't something impressive as running, cursing or even moving his arm and hitting the omnitrix.

It was something as simple like standing still, but it was real and he did it on his own. He was fighting control.

Sadly Ben was so amazed, that he didn't hear the voice just behind him.

"Humongesaur!"

Ben  _did_  feel the blow to his back that followed afterwards.

The last thing Ben saw before his world turned black was a flash of dark purple light, and then...

 


	3. Where Are You?

Less than 10 minutes after Ben and Eon disappeared Rook woke up.

He awoke with a start, almost sensing that something was wrong. Of course, he didn't know just how  _wrong_  things were at first. For a 5 minutes the Revonnahgander just lay on the stone floor trying to regain his breathing and wait for the ache in his limbs to fade.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

His mind was foggy and he struggled to remember what had caused his predicament.

They had tracked down Eon and went to investigate and when he and-

"Ben!" Rook cried out, pushing himself up. He frantically looked around, searching for any sign of his beloved. "Ben, Thy-mac, where are you?!"

There was no answer.

"Ben?" Rook called out again, suddenly feeling very cold. "Ben! This is not funny anymore! Where are you!"

Almost automatically his hand went for his proto-tool. Gripping his weapon tightly Rook started surveying the area in the hopes of spotting his fiancé. Looked around for a hint- a clue- Something!

Something that contradicted the faint memory he had!

It was just a dream.

That was all it was.

- ** _flash_** _-_

_"I want to say goodbye."_

_Goodbye?_

_Surely his beloved would not be giving in to Eon's demands, would he?_

_Rook felt Ben kneel down in front of him and take his head in his lap. "I'm sorry fuzzball." Ben whispered and Rook could feel his Thy-mac's fingers carefully stroking his face."I'm so sorry... I guess, I won't be around for a while, but... We'll be back to making wedding plans in no time"_

_Oh how Rook wished he could somehow wake up and tell his beloved that things would be alright. He wanted to grab his proto-tool and fire at Eon and release fatal blows, because no one, absolutely_ no one had the right to make his beloved sound like that.

_"I-I love you." and Rook felt the warmth of Ben's kiss against his forehead._

_I love you too._

_Eon said something and Rook did not hear anything after that._

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

Rook's eyes narrowed.

Oh Eon would pay.

**-Ben-10-**

Magister Tennyson had not taken the news well.

Well, he had.

Max had taken it with all the professionalism of a true commander and launched a search party, called Gwen and Kevin to assist in the search and remained mostly calm.

After a week Max's resolve started crumble and he started to call in favors from all over the galaxy. Acquaintances and old colleagues of him joining in the search.

But after two weeks Ben's loved ones started to get desperate.

All their scans came up blanco, their search parties always came back empty handed. No sign, no trace, no nothing.

It was as if Ben had just disappeared from time and space.

After a month the public started asking question. People wanted to know where Earth's hero had gone to. In the end a public announcement had been made and the people had not taken the news of their hero's disappearance well.

They were afraid.

Afraid that who ever it was that had taken their hero would come after them or attack earth.

And panicking people were foolish people. Foolish people started protesting against the Plumbers.

One person's voice was the loudest of them all...

**-Ben-10-**

" _This is Will Harangue standing at the town's center where the people have gathered to protest against the evil organization known at the Plumbers. The Plumbers are supposed to be Earth's defense against alien attacks, but how can these plumbers be any use if they cannot even keep their own safe? It has now been two months since the disappearance of Earth's great hero Ben Ten-_ "

Rook angrily turned off the tv having to restrain himself from destroying the object. He was at the Tennyson household along with Gwen, Kevin, Magister Tennyson and of course Ben's parents.

Sandra was trying and failing at quieting her sobs. She was on the couch in her husband's arms, her head buried in her hands as she cried for her lost boy.

Unlike his wife, Carl hadn't shed a single tear since he found out about his son's disappearance. He had dodged sadness and went straight to anger. Anger at everyone. He was angry at Eon. Angry at Ben for getting captured. Angry at Rook for not protecting his son. Angry at his father for allowing Ben to get himself into situations like that.

But most of all Carl was mad at himself for failing his son.

Gwen tried to remain calm most of the time. Do what she always did, keep her head cool and try to fix things.

But the anidote didn't know where to start!

She was getting desperate and sometimes her powers reacted to her emotions and she lashed out.

Kevin was quiet now. Not like how he'd been before he had befriended Ben and Gwen, he was still loving and affectionate to Gwen, but he had somehow become more subdued.

Ben was his best friend, he viewed the younger teen as a little brother and even though he would never admit it Kevin was sort of protective over Ben. Which was why Kevin took Ben's disappearance as a personal failure.

And Rook... Like Ben's father Rook was angry, but he and Carl did not share the same type of anger. Rook's anger was feral. He was Revonnahgander separated from his mate.

In short Rook was a primal sort of furious. He would snap at everyone, he hissed, snarled and it was far too easy to provoke him into physically attacking someone.

One person could make it all better. One cocky, smoothie loving person who was untraceable.

**-Ben-10-**

A break through!

After six months their scanners had finally picked up on Ben's DNA signature.

Oh brallada! Rook could not decide which emotion was more overpowering.

Joy? He'd finally be with his Thy-mac again.

Fear? He did not know what state they would find Ben in.

Righteous fury? Finally Rook would get the chance to make Eon pay for his actions.

Their orders weren't made yet, the plumbers had only just tracked the DNA signature to a far of planet far beyond Earth's solar system. Plans still needed to be made, but that hadn't stopped them.

They were taking the proto-truck, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max. All of them anticipating Ben's return. Failure was not an option.

**-Ben-10-**

The DNA signature had taken them to a seemingly deserted planet. After proper search the small group located an old abandoned weather station where they found...

A white-haired, red-eyed ten-year-old boy working at what appeared to be a massive computer.

And in just one second they all realized that the DNA signature that they had found, that their one and only lead had been a fake.

The disappointment was too much.

It hurt too much.

And before anyone knew what was happening Rook had charged forward and attacked. He didn't fight in his usual well trained way.

No, Rook was all primal now. Using kicks, punches. Nails and teeth that suddenly looked a whole lot sharper.

Rook didn't hear his friends' cries for him to stop. He kicked, he punched, he scratched, he bit, hissed and snarled and continued on even when Albedo's struggles stopped. The Revonnahgander kept on fighting when Kevin and Max tried to restrain him and only ceased his struggles when Gwen trapped him in a mana-dome.

Breathing heavily Rook let out a loud feral cry. "Khuṇ zào ri?!" He screeched in his native tongue as he looked upwards. "Khuṇ zào ri?!"

"KHUN ZÁO RI?!"

Rook kept on shouting till his voice broke and his knees gave out and his was left on his hands and knees. "Dami..." he begged still breathing hard. "Please..." Rook gasped out, tears rolling down his fury cheeks. "Please, I need you back."

"Please..."

**-Ben-10-**

As the days passed Rook slipped further into a deep depression. The news the group received on the anniversary of Ben's disappearance did not help...

"What do you mean they're closing the case?!" Max furiously demanded.

"It's been a year Max," Magister Patelliday said, a solemn expression on his face. "a year in which we only had one fake lead. I'm sorry Max, but were not finding anything and there are other cases that need our attention."

And that's how their chances ever finding Ben kept getting slimmer and slimmer.

Two months after the case was officially closed Rook went to visit Revonnah in the hopes that seeing his family would sooth his aching heart.

His family was very supporting. There used to be a time when Rook Da tried to create rift in Ben and Rook's relationship, hating the fact that his son had chosen an outsider as his mate.

Now, witnessing his son's pain, Rook Da would give anything to have that outsider back so the spark would return to his son's eyes.

Rook stayed on Revonnah for a whole year, helping with the harvest and helping his sister prepare for her entrance exam for the Plumber Academy, and stayed to eventually wish her good luck when the day came that she left to start her education.

He left the moment his mother brought up the subject of him 'moving on and finding a new mate'. That was something he couldn't do. Not when his heart still bled from losing Ben.

Upon returning to Earth Rook discovered that the search for Ben had never really stopped. Not to Gwen, Kevin, Ben's parents and Max. They had started their own organization along with Julie, Argit, Esther and Jimmy. They still fought criminals, but their prime goal was finding and chasing down Eon and finding out what really happened to Ben Tennyson.

And when Gwen asked Rook if he wanted to join...

Well asking hadn't really been necessary

Rook would have demanded they let them join had they not offered.

**-Ben-10-**

It had been a little over three years since Ben disappeared, Gwen and Kevin were on a rare night off, and were taking a nice long walk through the park. Kevin had his arm around Gwen's shoulders and for once it appeared that it would be a normal night...

That is un till a bright purple flash came from a behind a two trees a couple of fee ahead. The two of them immediately sprang into action. Gwen and Kevin rushed towards it. They came to a sudden halt when they found a body in the bushes where they had seen the purple light come from.

Almost automatically Gwen started to walk closer to the body wanting to help. She was stopped by Kevin who put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from the touching the person.

"Doesn't this seem off?" The dark-haired man asked his girlfriend. "His clothes, look at them, Gwen."

Gwen did and gasped when she realized why the outfit of this masked man seemed so eerily familiar.

"This is how Rook described Eon's henchmen!"

Kevin nodded walked closer to the body, he grabbed its' wrist and searched for a pulse.

"Is- Is he...?" Gwen asked hoping that the henchman would be able to tell them where Eon was.

"He's alive." Kevin answered a not so subtle hint of anger in his voice. "Just barely though." He muttered disgusted with Eon who apparently just dumped his henchmen the moment they got hurt.

After a moment of hesitation Kevin reached for the man's mask. "You, know I always wondered what these guys really look like." he said glancing at Gwen.

In one quick move Kevin removed the man's mask-

And fell backwards in shock.

"Oh my god!" Gwen cried covering her mouth in shock. She rushed to the man but Kevin stopped her before she could touch her unconscious cousin.

"Gwen, call a plumber medic team. Now!"

Gwen nodded numbly. With shaking hands she searched her purse for her ol plumber badge. "Oh my god..." She murmured unaware of the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "Ben..."

 


	4. Open Your Eyes

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was odd, Ben realized. He was conscious, just not in the practical way. He was mostly aware of the things happening around him. But he didn't open his eyes.

He had been faintly aware of what happened around him when he was taken to the Plumber Medical-Station at plumber HQ. Gwen kept talking to him trying to assure him that things would be okay. Kevin had been on the phone muttering something among the lines of " _Of course this happens when he is chasing down some obvious fake lead._ "

Ben didn't pay them any attention. Not to Gwen's comforting words or Kevin's mutterings. He'd been trying to slip back into his painless numbness. He didn't want to feel... He had only slipped away when someone said something about 'immediate surgery' and he felt something being placed over his face.

And now he was awoken again by not only the beeping sound, but the sounds of a woman sobbing.

Hearing her like that hurt.

She shouldn't sound like that!

Ben wanted it to stop! He wanted to disappear! He wanted-

" _My boy! My poor baby boy!_ "

Mom?

No, it couldn't be his mom...

This was a trick, a different dimension.

So Ben didn't try to open his eyes, he probably wouldn't be able to do that anyway...

He heard the door slam open followed by a loud horrified gasp.

Before the new person could speak someone who was already in the room spoke up. "I'm sorry, but we need to prepare mr. Tennyson for his next surgery. Both of you need to leave the room."

Ben felt something poke his arm and fell asleep before he could hear the newcomer's protests.

**-Ben-10-**

Rook had been moments from leaving Earth's solar system when Kevin called and- He nearly crashed his ship in shock.

Ben was...?

His beloved was back?

Almost numb with disbelief he had rushed back to earth and drove to the Plumber Medical-Station, parked the proto-truck, walked to the door and... stayed.

He stayed there pacing there for a good thirty minutes. His mind went back to when he first thought he could have Ben back with him. When the Plumbers' scanners picked up 'Ben's' DNA signature' and it had led them to Albedo.

Rook remembered how he had lost control back then. How he had given in to his feral side and went ballistic.

How the disappointment, the  ** _pain_**  drove him over the edge.

How he had broken down afterwards.

What if this was another mistake? They had gotten many false leads over the years, what if this was just another one? What if this was not Ben? Or if this was some sort of trick?

Rook did not think he could handle the pain of false hope and disappointment for a second time.

He would just lose it, and this time there would be no coming back from his stupor. If this was just another fail-

"Rook? Why aren't you coming inside?"

The Revonnahgander turned around and saw to woman who should have been his cousin-in-law, or seeing as how close Ben and Gwen had been sister-in-law might have been the more appropriate term.

Her orange hair was a mess and there were tear tracks on her freckled cheeks.

"I do not know if..."

Realizing what the problem was Gwen smiled sadly and walked over the alien who she considered family. She surprised Rook by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "It's really him Rook." She whispered.

When Gwen suddenly pulled away Gwen showed Rook the object she held in her hands. "Look!"

Rook's eyes widened -the object a beautiful, handcrafted, sea-green metal band. The traditional Revonnahgander gift he had given Ben for their engagement.

With shaking hands Rook reached for the armband.

"Ben..." He whispered his voice cracking on the name. Without uttering another word, Rook ran into the hospital.

**-Ben-10-**

He had arrived too late. Ben was already being prepped for his next surgery and Rook had to wait in the hall along with Max, Kevin, Gwen, Sandra and Carl.

Shocked beyond words Rook sank down in a chair. He had only gotten a glimpse of Ben -Ben! His Ben was back!

That small, fragile looking person laying in the hospital bed was his Thy-mac!

Brallada...

Letting out a shuddering breath Rook buried his face in his hands.

He had only gotten a glimpse of him, but Ben had looked so small... His Thy-mac looked so pale, he almost looked dead. Connected to many wires whose functions the Revonnahgander did not know. Heavily bandaged from head to foot, but Rook could still easily see how much weight his partner had lost.

And the bruises...

Oh brallada so many bruises!

Heavy deep blue and sickening yellow bruises littered his beloved's skin. Along with many poorly healed scars and burn marks.

Rook took another deep breath in the hopes it would calm him down. When he and Ben had first become partners they often had arguments about who saved who. Rook had saved Ben countless of times during their partnership.

But he hadn't managed to save Ben this time.

And Ben had paid the price.

**-Ben-10-**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Again with the beeping? Inwardly Ben groaned hating himself for becoming aware again. Just like the time before he didn't try to open his eyes. He wouldn't be able to anyway...

There was someone in the room with him again. Ben could hear quiet sniffles. The sound didn't come from the same person as before, and Ben felt someone holding his hand. Who ever it was... it had nice, soft and warm hands.

But hearing this person's silent sadness hurt Ben almost just as much as hearing the person who sounded like his mother cry. Maybe even more. Because... Because this wasn't how things were supposed be!

Were they?

Ben honestly didn't know...

The hands holding his, gently squeezed his hands. " _Ben, I am so sorry..."_

Inwardly Ben stiffened.

That voice again...

B-b-but Rook wasn't here!

Ben had sacrificed himself so Rook would be safe. Only Eon and Paradox had the power and technology of traveling through dimensions, it was an important rule that no one else was allowed aces to that kind of technology. So there was no way Rook was here. His lover couldn't possibly...

Unless...

No. He wasn't back right?

" _I missed you so much..._ "

Rook was talking again.

Ben had missed him too...

" _This whole ordeal was all my fault... If only I had fought harder..._ "

Wait, what?

Did he just... Did he just? That's not true! How could that be true!

Had Rook blamed himself about all this for all these years?

At the moment Ben really wished he could let Rook know that it was okay. He wanted to squeeze his partner's hand in reassurance. If only he could do that... Heck, he even imagined himself doing it.

He heard Rook gasp. " _Ben? Are you awake?_ "

Had Rook felt that?!

Had Ben actually managed to squeeze Rook's hand? Had Ben actually been able to move his hand?

Emerald eyes flew open at this realization. He... Ben could move on his own?! He didn't feel Eon's control and he was... Back?

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the hospital's dim lights, but when they did Ben's emerald eyes focused on a, to him, special sight.

Rook Blonko.

There he was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Rook short fur looked disheveled, his eyes were red and the fur under his eyes and on his cheeks was wet, but Ben had never seen a more beautiful sigh.

"Ben?" Rook sounded shocked, but Ben was still taking in the beautiful sight before him. He saw Rook reach for the 'call nurse' button so he tried to speak up.

"...R..R-..R-oo..k?"

Was that his voice?

It didn't sound like him. It sounded small, fragile and broken.

To Rook it was the best sound in the world. "Ben! I am so glad you are awake!" The Revonnahgander said, letting out a breathy laugh, almost not believing the reality of the situation.

He smiled a small watery smile, his hand going down to gently cradle Ben's cheek. "Oh how it warms my heart to finally have you back." He breathed watching as Ben moved his trembling arm upwards to put his hand on Rook's shoulder.

Rook could feel the shaking of Ben's hand increase. His cat-like eyes widened in horror when he realized Ben was using Rook's shoulder as leverage to lift himself from the mattress.

"Ben, stop," Rook protested. "you must not exert yoursel-" He stopped talking when he saw the look on Ben's face. A mix of fearful disbelief and pure determination.

Realizing that this was apparently important to his Thy-mac, Rook lowered his arm so Ben could use it as proper leverage.

It took some time and it was clearly exhausting Ben, but eventually Ben managed to sit up. However the wielder of the Omnitrix soon toppled over into Rook's chest. Reacting on instinct Rook automatically wrapped his arms around his long-lost love in a protective embrace. "Ben?"

It was just as Ben remembered... The warmth and safety of his lover's embrace. Even after all these years Ben still remembered it. Cherished it. And in that moment, after years of longing for this moment, Ben could finally let go.

A choked sob escaped his cracked lips and before he knew it Ben was quietly sobbing into Rook's chest. "I- mmm-issed y-you ssso muh-ch." Ben whispered hating the broken sound that was now his voice.

Rook tightened his hold on Ben. "I am so sorry this happened, Thy-mac." Rook managed to whisper past to growing lump in his throat.

The Revonnahgander took a shuddering breath. "How I've missed you." He murmured before kissing the top of Ben's head. "It is alright... now." Rook whispered when Ben had a particular loud sob. "You are safe now." He said gently rubbing his love's back, mindful of the bandages covering Ben's shoulders and lower back. "I got you."

After fifteen minutes Ben managed to regain some form of control. "R-Rook?" He asked looking up, his face red from crying and his eyes still wet with more tears to come.

Surprised that Ben had spoken again, Rook pulled away, but only just slightly. "Yes, Ben?"

Ben leant forward and kissed Rook. He closed his eyes and nearly sagged with relief when Rook kissed him back.

The kiss was sloppy, mostly because Ben was a hurt, trembling mess and was having trouble participating, and Rook was kissing Ben extremely carefully in fear of hurting him further or in fear of Ben disappearing. That didn't make the kiss any less loving or any less needing.

To them the kiss couldn't be more perfect.


	5. A Promise on the Setting Sun

And here he thought ties were hard to tie...

It had been almost two years since Ben returned from his disappearance, and today was the big day. Ben and Rook were finally getting married.

If Ben managed to wrestle himself into the traditional, dark-blue, Revonnahgander wedding garb. They had decided to go for a Revonnahgander ceremonial wedding for more than one reason. The first reason was that despite the planet's view on outsiders they were still a whole lot more accepting to same-sex-marriage than Earth, the second reason was that, they could have the wedding without the media trying to sneak in.

And finally, the third reason: Ben had wanted it for Rook so his fiancé could spend time with his family before the wedding. Plus, Ben liked being around Rook's family too... Just not around harvest time.

After at least ten minutes of struggling Ben managed to wrestle himself into the first layer of the blue and orange outfit. Smiling at the achievement Ben studied himself in the mirror of the small room he was in.

To think... How close he'd come to not marrying at all...

"Looking great, Ben."

Tensing up for only a second Ben turned around, a bright grin on his face. "Grandpa!" He cheered running over to hug his grandfather.

"Heya, kiddo." Max chuckled playfully ruffling Ben's hair and letting out a small laugh when Ben made a sound of annoyance.

When they pulled away from each other Max gripped his grandson's shoulders and looked him over. "Look at you," He whispered voice full of emotion. "Only an hour away from your wedding... I'm glad I still get to see this day..."

"Grandpa..." Ben sighed. "You're not that old." In the past he'd always add 'besides, you're as fit as a horse'. But that was no longer the truth.

In the time that he believed his grandson gone Max's health had taken a sharp turn for the worst, and the man's heart wasn't as strong as it used to be.

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_The second time Ben truly woke up, he found himself in Rook's arms._

_Not a bad way to wake up, mind you. Rook must have fallen asleep some time after Ben did._

_It wasn't Rook holding his hand this time though._

_Slowly Ben turned his head to see who it was._

_"G-ggrandpa?"_

_Max smiled softy, his old eyes sad. "Heya, kiddo." He quietly greeted. "It's been a while..."_

_With tired eyes Ben studied his grandpa's appearance. Max had lost a lot of weight and there were bags under his eyes. He had more wrinkles than Ben remembered him having._

_"Yo-ou- loohk awveful." Ben said, already forgetting that he could speak freely again._

_Max chuckled reaching for Ben and ruffling his hair. "That's my line."_

_Closing his eyes Ben leant into the touch._

_Both knew the other wasn't okay, but they were just glad to be in each other's company._

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

Ben grinned. "I can hardly believe it myself, grandpa. In just an hour I'll be-"

He would have said more had Rook Shar not chosen that moment to walk in. "Ben-"

"Knocking? Why didn't you-" he sighed. "Nevermind." Ben said squeezing the space between his eyes in exasperation aware that he overreacted, but he was allowed to be stressed on his wedding day, right? "What's up, Shar?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit my future bruha?" Rook Shar asked grinning while playfully tilting her head to the side.

That got Ben to smile, it was hard not be annoyed when everyone in the family, even Rook Da, was so welcoming. "Sorry for snapping at you, sister." he apologized with a slight bow. He had adapted a lot to Revonnah customs when he and Rook arrived at Revonnah about a month ago.

As if, he was worried that Rook might change his mind if he messed up on Revonnah like he'd done when he was here the first time.

"It is alright, Ben no need to be so formal." Rook Shar smiled, like Rook she had also drifted a bit from some of the overly strict Revonnahgander customs since joining Plumber Academy, she'd be graduating in a month.

She turned to Max. "Magister Tennyson, I was told to inform you that your son, Carl," Rook Shar had to stop herself from laughing. "requires your help tying his tie."

"Of course he does." Max rolled his eyes. "No matter how old he gets Carl never remembers how to tie a tie." He muttered walking out of the room.

Ben and Rook Shar watched him, both of them grinning.

Rook Bralla walked past them carrying a tray of appetizers. She stopped at the door. "Ben, you look wonderful." She praised smiling in approval. "I was just on my way to you. Your best man and his wife have arrived. Shall I send him in?"

"Sure," Ben shrugged. "send Kevin in."

**-Ben-10-**

"Blonko, you have been doing these exercises for four hours now." Rook Da said watching his son, dressed in his work out clothes, on the floor. Rook was doing exercises of an earth sport form called 'Tai Chi.' "It is time for you to stop and start preparing for the ceremony."

"In a moment, father." Rook grunted working through another move. "I need these exercises to help myself relax before the wedding."

"I see..." Rook Da replied rubbing his chin. "Tell me, how long does it usually take for these exercises to calm your mind?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes." Rook admitted halting his excercise. "I do not know why it seems to be failing me today, father. Perhaps I sho-"

"Perhaps you should allow yourself to be nervous on today of all days." If one didn't know better they would say that Rook Da was annoyed, but the ones who knew him closely could tell that the old Revonnahgander was actually amused. "And then I recommend you go freshen up before changing your clothes."

He put a hand on Rook's shoulder and squeezed. "I may not have always supported your decision of mating with an outsider, but know that after witnessing your and Ben's love..." Rook Da nodded at his son, his gaze shifting to a nearby chair and he smiled. "You two have fought long and hard for this day and you have my full blessing."

Rook followed his father's gaze to the chair where the clothing Rook would wear during the wedding rested on.

Somehow just looking at the clothes that he would be wearing when he and Ben would share their vows and make promise on the setting sun, made Rook calm down.

His father was right, he and Ben had fought... What was the Earth saying? 'Teeth and nail' for this day. Not just before and during Ben's disappearance, but afterwards as well...

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_At the end of Ben's first month of hospitalization Rook had tried giving Ben his engagement band again._

_'Tried' being the key word._

_Rook stared at Ben, his cat-like eyes wide. "What do you mean by no?" He knew it was not because Ben no longer loved him. That could not be it. After everything that had happened he and Ben were still very much in love, Rook felt it and could never doubt it._

_It had to be something else._

_"You d-d-don't want to marry me, Rook." Ben answered shaking his head in denial. The speech therapy he had to take was helping, but like the rest of him, Ben's voice still wasn't healed. In fact it was_ _likely that there was permanent damage to his vocal chords and that there was a high possibility that Ben's voice would never return to how it had been before._

_Ben's damaged voice wasn't the only permanent reminder of what happened. Ben would probably forever have a slight limp in right leg, and some of the scars on his body would never truly fade._

_Sadly most of the damage were not the psychically scars._

_"But I do want to marry you, Ben." Rook insisted, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "My feelings for you have never changed. Now more than ever, I know that I want to be with you, Ben." He moved to put his hand on Ben's, but recoiled when Ben flinched away from his touch._

_Another mental scar that had not left..._

_Ben was afraid of being touched. He wasn't afraid of being hurt, no Ben feared hurting others._

_It pained Rook to see such hopelessness in his Thy-mac's eyes. "Why will you not believe me?"_

_"You don't know the things I did!" Ben suddenly snapped. "You don't know what I did! What kind of monster I am!"_

_Truthfully, Rook did not know what Ben had done, at least not to a certain extend. All Ben had told them was that Eon had somehow managed to control his body, had taken him across time and space and forced him to help expand Eon's army by attacking other versions of himself in different dimensions. Ben_ _had let the rest be filled by imagination, but everyone had an understanding of what Ben had been forced to do._

_"Thy-mac," Rook said reaching for Ben, but stopping himself from touching his beloved. Right now, despite how much Rook wanted to, touch would do more harm than good. "The things you did during your time as Eon's slave were out of your control._ Please _stop blaming yourself."_

_"B-But it was me!" Ben protested his voice sounding weaker now that he was getting emotional. "All the time it was me! I attacked I-I K-Kill-ed Rook! You_ **_don't_ ** _mm-a-rry a killer! I-it's wrong! I'm wrong!" The brunette's gaze shifted downwards, finding a sudden interest in his legs. "You deserve better..." Ben mumbled to himself, almost to quiet to be heard._

_But Rook_ did _hear._

_Oh how he wanted to object, he wanted to make Ben realize how right he was, how right he made Rook feel._

_But his words did nothing..._

_And in the end Rook did not know how to help._

_And he hated himself for it._

_-_ **_flash-_ **

_Six months later Ben was supposed to have his first public appearance since returning. Someone had leaked the news of Ben's return to the press resulting in hundreds of paparazzi stalking Ben's house and the front of Max's Plumbing._

_To appease the press Ben had decided to hold a press conference so all the noisy reporters could ask their questions and then leave them all to their peace._

_The day before the press conference Rook was at the Tennyson household, he and Ben were sitting on the couch, Ben using Rook's chest as a pillow. They were watching a documentary about all of Ben's heroic deeds. It might be vain to some, surprisingly it had been Rook who suggested watching it._

_The Revonnahgander hoped that watching the successes from the past would give Ben another confidence boost so he would be absolutely ready for the conference tomorrow._

_However halfway through the documentary Ben tensed up. "Ben?" Rook questioned tightening his grip on Ben's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Ben?"_

_Ben's eyes were still on the television screen, a far-away look in his emerald eyes. "It's just..." Ben sighed tearing his eyes away from the image of himself in his Echo Echo form fighting the Forever Knights. "I'm not really like that anymore, am I?"_

_Rook looked at tv._

_True... There was a difference between the Ben from then and Ben now. The way he talked, the smirk... Ben couldn't run for long anymore without gaining a limp._

_Shaking his head Rook turned his attention back to his lover. "People change Ben. You cannot expect to be the same after everything that has happened."_

_"That's not it, Rook." Ben replied frowning. "I meant..." he sighed, shoulders sagging under an invisible weight. "If I'm so different from how I was, why are you still here?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Ben gestured at the tv. "That's the me you fell in love with. And I'm not like that anymore. I'm-" He stopped talking when Rook shifted so they were both sitting up._

_"Caring, brave and far too selfless at times."_

_"What?"_

_"You are caring, brave and selfless." Rook repeated gently cupping Ben's cheek smiling when Ben didn't try to move away, something he still did sometimes when upset. "You are also funny, heroic and..." Rook smile turned in a bright grin. "I think you are truly adorable at times."_

_Ben felt his cheeks heat up as a blush crept up his face. "Rook..." He mumbled unable to stop himself from smiling._

_"That is not the you I fell in love with," Rook said nodding towards the television. "that is the you who you chose to show everyone else. I got to see all sides of you. Good and bad. You are the one I fell in love with."_

_Rook was suddenly very much aware of the weight of the engagement band in his pocket. He always had it with him, awaiting for the right moment to return it to Ben, for when he knew his Thy-mac was ready._

_Nervously he reached for the band and pulled it from his pocket._

_Ben's eyes widened when he saw the piece of jewelry. "Rook-"_

_"_ **_You_ ** _are the one that I am in love with, Ben." Rook spoke as if he hadn't heard Ben. "I want to spend the rest of my life with." Rook met Ben's eyes with his own. "Ben, please make me the luckiest man in this universe, and marry me?"_

_Ben looked from the engagement band to Rook. "You know you can get someone better, right?" He asked skeptically._

_"I only want you."_

_A small smile formed on Ben's face. "Then... yes."_

_-_ ** _flash_** -

Rook grabbed the clothes and smiled. It was an unusual smile for the Revonnahgander. It was an excited, giddy smile that could not be wiped be off.

Today was his wedding day and nothing could possibly ruin his mood.

**-Ben-10-**

"Ben!" Gwen cried tackling her cousin in a hug. "It's so good to see you! Nervous?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Only a lot." Ben answered chuckling. "I'm glad you could make it."

Kevin scoffed rolling his eyes dramatically. "What," he asked while adjusting the collar of his suit. "you thought we wouldn't?"

Smiling Gwen hugged Ben again. "Kevin upgraded his car with three different types of accelerators just to be sure we'd get here on time." She whispered to Ben before quickly pulling back again.

Ben smiled softly. "Well, sorry for doubting you." he said with a small nonchalant shrug.

Gwen and Kevin shared a knowing look, both them had developed a strong dislike to Ben using the word 'sorry'.

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

_The first time Ben saw Gwen and Kevin after waking up hadn't gone so well..._

_"I ahm ss-orry." Ben continued his voice getting worse and worse the more upset he got. "R-rweally I didn't mean itt, never- nnone of the thimes! I'm so sorry."_

_"Tennyson..." Kevin tried to interfere, his fists clenched at his sides trembling with contained rage. Rage at whoever had hurt his friend so._

_Again Ben didn't hear him._

_"I t-rried to fight it!" Ben said nervously fiddling with the sheets. "Ih swear! B-but I couldn't a-a-a-and- and-"_

_Ben stopped talking when Gwen suddenly grabbed both his wrists, he looked at her in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, Gwen, don't cry-"_

_"We're not mad at you Ben."_

_If anything that seemed to upset Ben more, at the very least if confused him._

_"You're... You're not?"_

_"No, Ben. We're happy that you're back."_

_The look on Ben's face made Gwen's chest ache._

_"Why?"_

_-_ **_flash_ ** _-_

"It's time Ben." Gwen said opening the door. "We'll see you in a bit." She said before she and Kevin left the room and went outside to the clearing that was decorated for the wedding ceremony that was about to be held.

Ben watched them go, he then turned back to the mirror and adjusted his ceremonial garb for a final time. In all honesty the orange and blue outfit didn't even look so bad on him.

Ten minutes later Young One was at his door, the little Revonnahgander bouncing with excitement. "Brother Ben! Come on it's time!"

As if she'd been waiting to bust her brother Rook Shar walked into the hallway. "Language." She hissed at her little brother who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sis." Young One apologized before turning back to Ben, excited grin back in place. "But come on Ben. The ceremony is about to begin!"

Chuckling, Ben let Young one guide him outside the house and to the hill.

The grass hill looked amazing, flags were hung out and white and purple flowers were put everywhere. Rook Bralla had said the flowers symbolized something, but Ben hadn't really been paying attention at the time...

Mats were sat out over the hill for the guests to sit on. Ben had made a lot of friends over the years, so it had taken Ben and Rook some time in deciding who would be invited and who not. Argit in particular had been a difficult choice. They had both been worried that Argit would try to sneak the press in or do something like that, but in the end they had decided they'd rather have Argit at the wedding than deal with his complaints if they didn't invite him.

Their guests were supposed to sit on their knees on the mats, and most of them could pull it off, but Kevin and Carl were as graceful as drunk bulls and had to sit down normally.

At the top of the hill Rook was kneeling on a two-person mat, facing an elder Revonnahgander. She was the high-priestess that would be leading the ceremony.

Slowly Ben made his way up the hill and kneeled down besides Rook.

After a moment of silence the high-priestess began speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the fact that two hearts have started beating in sync. To honor and celebrate the love between these two people."

Ben knew he was supposed to be focusing on the high-priestess and listen to what she was saying, but he desperately wanted to look at Rook. He hadn't been allowed to see Rook for two days thanks to some stupid rule about 'not being allowed to see your mate before the wedding'.

In the end he decided to glance at his side, ironically Rook did it at the same time and for a while the two lovers just stared into each other's eyes. The fact that they were moments away from being married suddenly actually dawning to them.

"You look wonderful." Rook whispered, a somewhat dazed look on his face.

Ben grinned. "Thanks, you too."

They both jumped when the high-priestess suddenly cleared her throat. "Your promises, gentlemen?"

"Oh, right." Rook rubbed the back of his neck, hearing some of the guests laugh quietly at his and Ben's distraction. Rook quickly sobered up. "Ben, my Thy-mac." He said looking at Ben. "I promise you, that for all my days I will love and treasure you. To love who you have ever been, love who you are now and who you have yet to become."

The Revonnahgander paused to take a moment to admire his partner. To take in how those emerald eyes shined for only him, how that small watery smile was for him and how lucky he was to have Ben as his Thy-mac. "You are the light of my days and my soul's fire. You help me laugh, you teach me love."

Rook had to restrain himself from leaning forward and kissing Ben right now. Never had his beloved look as beautiful as the moment before they would officially be married. "I promise to listen to you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. That is the promise I make on our setting sun."

Oh wow... Ben was shocked into silence by the beauty of Rook's speech. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Most of all Ben wanted to wrap his arms around Rook, kiss him and never let go.

There was no way he would be able to top that promise, but Ben was going to try. Kevin had helped him with his... or more like Kevin had hastily written down what Ben said while in his Rath form. Apoplexians were aggressive beings, but they were honest beings, and transforming into Rath had actually helped Ben find the right words to say.

"Rook Blonko, you are amazing in more ways then I can voice. I mean..." Ben blushed. "dude..." he looked down, a dorky smile on his face. He could do this.

"You stayed with me when I acted like an arrogant fool and you didn't leave when I pushed you away. I may sometimes still act rash and overconfident, but it's thanks to you that I feel confident." Ben said looking up again and meeting Rook's eyes with his own. Clearly his words were having an effect... "My promise to you is, to make you feel the same way you make me feel. Treasured, safe and loved. I promise to be there when you need me, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals and to love you all my life with all my heart. And that's the promise I make on the setting sun."

When Ben finished the sky had gained an orange hue. The sun was almost setting.

Waiting till the crowd quieted themselves the high-priestess looked at Rook. "Do you, Rook Blonko, take Ben Tennyson as your faithfully beloved and vow to honor the promises you have made on the setting sun?"

Rook smiled and nodded respectfully. "I do."

The high-priestess nodded, her old eyes turned to Ben. "And do you, Ben Tennyson, take Rook Blonko as your faithfully beloved and vow to honor the promises you've made on the setting sun?"

"You bet." Ben grinned.

The high-priestess smiled in approval. "Then you may now seal your promises."

Ben and Rook didn't need to be told twice.

Both of them eagerly leant towards each other, closed their eyes and sealed their vows in a long deep kiss.

behind them, the sun set.


End file.
